Missing Him
by mcgirl
Summary: Phoebe and Cole talk
1. Missing HIm

Summary: I do not own charmed or any of its characters

Summary: This takes place a few months after Chris is born. Phoebe remembers Cole

She did not understand why she ended up here of all places, in the mausoleum but she did not understand a lot of things in her life. This place had so many memories with Cole. She went inside and sat on the cold hard floor. She wished that Cole was there with her now, but he was not. He was gone forever and there was nothing she could do about it. She screamed and tears started falling down her face. "Cole, I miss you so much. You were the only one that ever understood me, the only person that I can ever love" she said to no one.

There was more then one reason she was in here and she knew it. Phoebe was tired of looking at the picture perfect family of Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris after all her sons were angels. She wanted her own family, why couldn't her sisters help her save the people she loved. She knew the answer to it though because the man and child that she was supposed to have with Cole were part demon and thus could not be saved.

Couldn't her family see that she loved Cole? Piper was such a hypocrite thinking that it was alright for her to break the rules for love but not Phoebe. Of course they could not because it is not all about them and could not fathom paying attention to her unless it was some witch business. She really did not like her sisters right now, Cole loved her more then they did and that made her angry.

She was tired of having to support everyone else. She did it when Prue died, convincing Piper that they needed Paige, and supporting Piper when Leo left. In Phoebe's time of need she had no one. She had just lost her baby and husband in a short amount of time and no one stopped to ask her if she was feeling alright, if she needed someone to lean on. She was confused when Cole came back, because she was in so much pain that she treated Cole so badly because she was scared of loosing him again to death because of her sisters. When Piper became pregnant with Wyatt, she never considered what she was feeling after loosing her baby.

When did anyone consider her feelings though, she thought to herself. Prue always thought Phoebe was a screw-up. She could do nothing right and would remain like that for the rest of her life. That was the reason she left for New York because no one knew her there and she could create a fresh start. New York did not work out for her either but she did not want to think about what happened in New York.

She thought she found her place when she was a witch in being a charmed one. She enjoyed being a witch, helping people that was what she wanted to do with her life. She did not mind having premonitions but sometimes she did not like her sisters trying to force a premonition on her because they could be very painful. Her sisters took for granted their powers because they could use them pretty much anytime they wanted to.

Hardly anyone listened to her anymore. The only times that people actually listened to her was when she was with Cole or was the Queen of the Underworld. Of course they mainly listened to her because she could have killed them if she wanted to. Cole was a good listener when it came to her and she always appreciated that. He wasn't there to listen to her anymore though and it was because of her he wasn't there.

"I miss you so much Cole, I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you. I love you with all my heart," she said as one tear went down her cheek. She thought she saw someone but when she turned around no one was there it was only her imagination wishing that Cole was there.

Concluding Info: What do you think? Should I continue or leave it like this. Please read and review. I will finish some of my other stories though.


	2. A fight and Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters and am making no money off of this

Information: I have not watched season seven so I will stop at season six when Chris was born.

Phoebe arrived home and Piper said "I was wondering where you were." "Why last time I checked I was an adult," Phoebe said angrily. "Tonight is Chris's wiccaning and it is a very important event in our lives. I didn't want you to be late. "You'll understand this when you have children and feel someone special is inside you" Piper said very excited. Phoebe looked at her with an angry glare and was about to say something when Paige said "hey Phoebe, aren't you excited this is Chris's wiccaning tonight we get to see all our family. "Ecstatic" Phoebe said sarcastically. "What the hell is your problem Phoebe," Paige said. "What the hell is my problem Paige, my problem is the two of you" Phoebe said. "What is that supposed to mean" Piper said. It means I am tired of supporting the two of you emotionally and you not helping me anytime that I needed help. You all believe that you are better then me and I am tired of it and by the way I do know what it feels like to be pregnant" Phoebe said angrily.

"Are you saying this because you want an active power and you bring it up now" Paige said. "I am not talking about powers or anything like that. I can't believe how dense the two of you are in thinking that. I am talking about what happened a few years ago that changed my life," she said. "You mean Prue dieing, I thought we were doing better and we will get to see her tonight," Piper said. "That is your problem, you never listen to me you keep interrupting me. When we vanquished my husband, the love of my life you did not stop to ask how I was feeling or when the baby was gone how empty I felt. You ignored me when I needed you most. How do you think I felt when you were pregnant Piper? Well, you never asked so I guess you will never know because the two of you only care about yourselves and Piper's perfect family. I am tired of pretending that I am happy when I am not" Phoebe said.

"Your baby was evil and he wasn't yours and I remember you vanquished the husband you so loved and cared about" Paige said. "How do you know that my baby was evil is it just because some demon told you. The spell was for the source to be vanquished and I wanted the source gone. I wanted my husband back, the one that loved me and saved you more times then you can count and you know it. The two of you would be dead if it wasn't for him and you never thanked him once but I wouldn't expect that of the two of you would and especially Prue," Phoebe said getting angrier by the minute.

"Cole was a demon, he was evil and we all know that he could never be good no matter what he did" Paige said angrily. "He was half-demon and you Paige never gave him a chance to prove that he was good. He said he would relinquish his powers if it would help but again you never listened to him, maybe I should have stayed evil" she screamed about to walk out.

Paige got really angry and threw her hand out throwing Phoebe into the wall. Phoebe reacted and before she knew it fire was coming out of her hand. Piper quickly froze the fire and then blew it up. "What was that, why didn't the two of you tell me you had that power" Piper said amazed. "After she said that Leo orbed in and said "Paige and Phoebe got a new power. "We know" they all said together. "Did a demon come in and you use it on him," he said. "No, she used her fire to try to kill me" Paige said. "I was only reacting when you threw me using telekinesis into the wall and how was I supposed to know I could do that" Phoebe said.

"I bet she is evil again" Paige said. "For your information I was probably supposed to get that power and I had it in my past life. "Where you were evil Phoebe and tried to kill Prue and I. It was the exact situation that Phoebe was in with Cole. She fell in love with a warlock called Anton who wanted our powers. I guess she is destined to be evil in all her lives" Piper said. "For your information I followed what I thought was right and maybe he was right. Your souls were the ones that killed me and that cursed me so that I would not have an active power. I guess the elders or whoever gives us powers finally realized I could handle an active power that can really do something" Phoebe said.

"Did I miss something and did you just say you used your powers against each other" Leo said. "Phoebe blames us and Prue for her lack of happiness because we were not there for her when she needed her after Cole and the spawn of evil died" Paige said. "Forget it I was stupid to think that I could maybe get through to you, don't wait for me for Chris's wiccaning because I might not want to come since I can't live up to your expectations" Phoebe said getting up slowly. "Let me heal your injuries at least" Leo said. "I am fine Leo, I don't need healing" Phoebe said. "At least take the car since it is raining" Piper said. "I am fine, I will talk to you later" she said walking out the door. When she closed the door she started crying.

She had been walking for a few hours not caring where she was going. Her back really hurt and it was really cold but she did not care. Someone came behind her and covered her mouth before she could scream, she didn't know if it was demon or human but she could not use her active power because of the way he was holding her.

Cole was sitting in his office when he got a weird feeling. He brushed it off but it sounded like he heard a scream and it immediately sounded like Phoebe. It was better to be safe then sorry and he shimmered to where he thought she was. He saw someone dragging another person who was tied up into an alley. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size" Cole screamed. The unknown man turned to him and said "you don't know who you are messing with." "I think it may be the other way around. You leave right now, turn yourself into the police and no one will get hurt but if you don't well you will be sorry," Cole said. The man suddenly attacked him but Cole was defeating him easily while Phoebe was trying to use her new power to untie the ropes.

Cole finally had enough and knocked him out and ran to the women who suddenly screamed in pain. Cole ran up to her and said "Phoebe." When Phoebe heard her name she looked up and was amazed to see Cole there. Finally she said "Cole." "We need to get out of here but first call the police to tell about him," he said. He called and he said "I need to take you home or to the hospital when he saw her wrist. "No, anywhere but there Cole please I don't want to go home." "Alright I know someplace safe," he said shimmering them away.


	3. Talking

Cole shimmered Phoebe to his apartment in San Francisco and laid Phoebe on the couch. "Do you need anything" he said. "I just need to take a warm shower and that is it" she said trying to hide the amount of pain she was in. "I should go home but I don't want to interrupt Chris's wiccaning soaking wet," she said. "Who is Chris" Cole said. "He is Piper and Leo's youngest child, he was just born a few months ago. "Why don't you take a shower here, I have a t-shirt and pants you can wear while your clothes are drying," Cole said heading to his room and giving her his robe. "Thanks" she said putting her clothes outside the door once she got undressed.

He took the clothes and put them in the dryer. He thought he had finally moved on but seeing her again brought it all back, all the memories he had of her both good and bad. He still loved her and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. She probably was dating a man that she loved so there was no chance for them to get back together.

Phoebe was taking a shower still not believing that Cole was there. She thought that he was dead but he wasn't. She was not sure what to think about that, wasn't that what she wanted. He probably had a girlfriend, fiancée, or wife so there was no chance for them to get back together. She just sighed and started drying her hair.

How was he going to explain how he came back? He really didn't know what to say. One day he was most likely in limbo but suddenly he arrived back in San Francisco. Later the angel of destiny came and said "your work here is not finished yet." He did not really know what it meant but he hoped it meant being with Phoebe but she hated him or did she he wondered.

She came out of the shower and Cole saw her looking beautiful as ever, of course she was always beautiful to him. Phoebe winced in pain and Cole saw it immediately and ran to her side. "What is wrong" Cole said looking very concerned. "I just need to sit down for a second" she said going to the couch. "What is wrong" Cole said again. "I just have a few bruises on my back and my wrist is a little burned but not much. "Do you mind if I look at it" he said. "No," she said silently.

He lifted up her shirt and saw the bruises on her back and the burn on her wrist. What happened, did that man do that to you" he said. "No, the bruises come from my dear sister and the burn comes from me. I got a new power I have the ability to use fire now but not like demons, not trying to offend you though. I thought I could get the ropes off by burning them but it missed the rope and it got my hand. Remind me not to use that power on myself," she said. "I've got some aspirin in the bathroom, not sure how good it will help though," he said. He brought the aspirin with water and she took it.

"It was terrible Cole, I just snapped. I knew it was probably only a matter of time but still. It is just unfair, Piper gets everything she wants, I have to support them and then they started saying I was acting like this because I was evil" she said crying. "The Phoebe Halliwell I know is anything but evil," Cole said. "Becoming Queen of all evil, that was a little bad" she said. "That wasn't you" Cole said.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be a charmed one, maybe I was placed in the wrong family. It was my own choice to be queen. I have always found evil to be intoxicating and it was my choice to be evil. In a past life I was evil. I fell in love with a warlock named Anton and tried to kill my cousins who would later be my sisters Prue and Piper. After that I told them that maybe I should of stayed evil. Paige then used telekinesis like Prue had and threw me against the wall. I naturally reacted and used pyrokinesis at her and Piper froze it and then blew it up. That is when Piper called me evil because of my past life but at the same time in her past life she was the one that killed my past life and cursed me for the rest of eternity or so they thought.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," he said hugging her. "Why is it that you are the only that I ever truly felt safe with. You were the first and only person that actually accepted me for who I am. I was afraid you know after you came back" she said pausing. He was glad she felt safe with her but he did not like her being afraid of her. "I never wanted to scare you Phoebe" he said. "I was afraid that I was going to loose you again and I did. I should have done something different then maybe we would still be together. I am so sorry when we vanquished you the first time I actually thought that all we were doing was vanquishing the source and you would be the man I loved again. My sister didn't care even care when I lost you and the baby within a short span after all both of you were evil. I don't understand why you are helping me. I helped vanquish you, I was the one that killed you" she said.

"I could never hate you Phoebe. You are the only person that I ever loved and ever will love. You were the one that made me alive again, who gave me another choice. Who told me that I could change and you would be with me as long as we lived together and so much more. I just wish we could start over you know and actually do it right" he said. "Why not, if both of us love each other" she said. "We were great before with each other and could do it again if we tried. True love breaks all barriers. We have snuck around before, we can do it again. At least we wouldn't have bounty hunters after you" she said.

"You really want to do this" Cole said. "If you want to but you probably have a girlfriend or fiancé" she said. "No, single because no one could measure up to one woman I met once but I really screwed up that relationship, but I thought you had a boyfriend" he said with a small smile on his face. "I tried for awhile but it did not exactly work out as I planned. We can do this I know we can but I don't think my sisters should no yet" she said with a sad look on her face.

"That would be great" he said. "I would love to stay but my sisters will probably start looking for me and I need Leo to heal this wounds because it really hurts" she said. "Sure, want me to shimmer you near your house" he said. "Sure, wish I could stay here though" she said. "Me to, me to" Cole said shimmering her in front of her house and making sure she got in.

They had both felt more alive then they had in years. They had to make this work after all they were soul mates.

Concluding Info: I am either going to write another chapter or right a sequel since they have finally gotten together. Your input would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
